


Forgetting

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Right or wrong, there was no going back and no forgetting for either of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Post-Meat  
> Pairs: Gwen/Rhys, Gwen/Owen  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine. They belong to RTD.
> 
> Notes: Thanks to Meg and Alison for the read through on these. Especially Alison, who did more than she knows just by typing a few simple words last night. ::hugs::

He was so happy, so in love with the universe, so in love with life - and she was going to have to take that away from him. Take it all away and leave him with nothing.

No memories of any of it. Not the aliens, or what she did all day, or her friends. None of it.

Jack said… Jack said…

Jack said.

She paused, stopped. 

Jack said... To hell with what Jack said. To hell with what Jack thought. This was Rhys. Her Rhys. And she wouldn't do this to him. Couldn't. Not even for Jack. Or the team. Or whoever she was doing it for.

Not again. Not like she'd done before. Never again.

She dropped the pill on the ground, crushed it with her heel. To hell with Jack and what Jack said.

~~~

Rhys. Fucking Rhys. 

Everywhere he turned lately, there was fucking Rhys - jeopardizing their investigation, getting in the way, getting shot…

And in the end, getting Gwen, too.

He closed his eyes, exhaled sharply.

He wouldn't think about that now. It didn't matter. Shouldn't matter. There were other things that needed taking care of – an examination area to be sterilized, reports to be written, data to be logged for future reference.

And Tosh. Always Tosh. 

Tosh, with her puppy dog eyes and her heart on her sleeve, trying to feed him a fucking sandwich. Tosh, who saw so much more than he ever gave her credit for. Tosh, who he'd never even looked at twice.

He should forget about Rhys. Forget about Gwen. Forget about that whole sad, sordid mess and just take Tosh to bed and get it over with.

He should, but he knew he wouldn't. Tosh deserved better than a man like him.

~~~

She showed up at his door late that night, surprising him. Hadn’t she just declared her undying love for her fiancé earlier that day, what with standing up to Jack and all? Hadn’t he convinced himself that it was better to forget about her and any misplaced feelings he had for her and just move on?

Still… 

When she looked at him with those big, round eyes, and said his name in that soft pleading way of hers, he was lost. 

Right or wrong, there was no going back and no forgetting for either of them.


End file.
